Computers and networks have ushered in what has been called the “information age”. One technology that enables computer users to navigate through information is referred to as “semantic zoom”. For instance, when a user zooms in on a displayed object, rather than the displayed object simply getting bigger, the displayed object is displayed in a different way that is more appropriate for being zoomed in. For instance, if the displayed object was a representation of an image file, a zoomed-out version might simply just show the name of the file. Zooming in further might display a thumbnail of an image in the image file. Zooming in further might actually open an image-viewer and show the entire image, and so forth.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.